a little death
by rosevapor
Summary: You and Darry have been together for a while but haven't done too much beyond kissing- so you decide to take initiative. (Warning: pwp, grinding, bad language, lots of fluff mixed in)


"Fuck," Darry breathed as he took in the sight of you before him, in your bra and blushing. Darry never swore.

You took this as a good thing. Grinning softly, you pushed him onto the couch and straddled him. Running your hands slowly up his chest, you looked into his eyes for affirmation that he wanted this just as much as you did- and his eyes didn't disappoint. You pulled him closer into a kiss, running your hands through his hair and rolling your hips forward to meet his.

The friction the movement created caused him to let out a low groan from the back of his throat and grab your hips, pulling you closer into him and deepening the kiss. At this point the increased friction between you has started to get to your head; your body wants more than this. You pull back from Darry, looking at him the entire time as you slowly unhook and drop your bra.

The color in his cheeks instantly deepens and he bites his lip, hesitating as your bra hits the floor. You can tell this wasn't how he expected this to turn out, and that as much as he physically craves this, he's hesitant to do anything you wouldn't want to do. You realize how much love is behind this simple gesture and it only makes you want him more.

Still gazing into his eyes, you slowly take his hands from your hips and place them on your breasts, making him cup one hand around each of them. You let go of his hands, and he still doesn't react. Now you can't help but feel a little bit of doubt.

"Are you sure?" He finally says, blue eyes blown wide with lust and surprise at how this has turned out.

You can't help but smile tenderly at him, stuck by how sweet he is- drawing this out to check on you, as if his own desire doesn't matter- though you can feel him pressing against your inner thigh. This was typical of Darry. Looking deeply into his eyes, all you can do is simply say, "yes".

You can hear him take in a ragged breath as he runs his hands across your breasts, hesitating before taking them into his hands again and gently fondling them. After a few moments, he gains more confidence and starts to pinch lightly at your nipples, causing you to let out quiet moans. He takes this as encouragement and is a little rougher, squeezing your breasts in his hands and continuing his attention on your nipples until you're panting, arching your back against the pleasure.

At this point his hardness against your leg has become more pronounced and you can't help but teasingly push your hips forward again, grinding more into him as he continues to pleasure your breasts.

You hear him moan louder this time before taking one of your nipples into his mouth without warning; this combined with the grinding and attention on your other nipple causes you to moan in response. "Fuck, Darry," you blurt out, running your hands through his hair again, rougher this time. Your neediness only spurs him on, squeezing your breasts and taking your other nipple into his mouth.

At this point you can't hold back your moans, amazed at how good his mouth and hands feel. You can feel the heat running through your body and your thoughts losing coherence as he continues to pleasure you. Focusing purely on the physical sensations you don't stop to think before you withdraw from him and pull off your shorts, tossing them to the side haphazardly. From the strangled groan that leaves Darry's mouth you can tell he wasn't expecting to see you before him in your bra and panties. You quiet him with your lips, pulling him into a passionate kiss and grinding into him again. This time the action feels a hundred times better, and from the way Darry eagerly pulls you toward him again you can tell he feels the same.

Removing a layer decreases the friction between the two of you- this and Darry's mouth on your nipple, noticing how much he enjoys devouring you, the feeling of his hands squeezing your breasts and travelling around your body pushes you closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Darry, yes," You keen, grinding shamelessly into him now. From the low moans leaving his mouth and the way he raises his hips urgently to meet yours you can tell that he is getting closer as well- but you're still not expecting his response.

"Are you gonna come for me, baby?" He purrs, the words coming from low in his throat as he looks slightly up at you through glazed over eyes, bringing his hips up even more sharply to meet yours.

Hearing something so dirty from someone usually so gentle and reserved combined with his efforts on your breasts and core are enough to send you over the edge. "Yes!" You moan out, fervently grinding down into his hardness and scraping your nails down his chest as you come undone. After a few more thrusts against you Darry meets his release as well, letting out a loud moan.

After a few moments, you let out a little giggle and relax, sinking back delicately onto his lap. As you both struggle to catch your breath, you can't help but melt a little as Darry grins haphazardly at you with pink tinged cheeks. "Guess we'd better clean ourselves up, huh?"


End file.
